


I Don't Need A Safe Word

by ThreeThrees333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, My First Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threesome - F/M/M, reader dom, reader sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeThrees333/pseuds/ThreeThrees333
Summary: Loki has told her he'd be down to be a sub. But, when his clone is summoned, how will she react?





	1. Surprise

You fastened the last bit of silk to the bed post before slowly raking your eyes over your prize. Loki was tied down as securely as a god could be and was looking up at you from his prone position. His bottom lip was gently pulled between his teeth and you moved to straddle him propping yourself up with hands on either side of his head. You grazed a hand down his chest gently enjoying the view his unbuttoned tunic provided.

"Now, what's the safe word going to be?" You asked leveling your gaze to his.

His lip popped out from between his teeth before he gave you a sardonic smile, and said "I'm a god, woman. I don't need a safe word."

You simply smiled. "Then the safe word is going to be 'I don't need a safe word', ok?" you said as you placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. “First things first. You will call me Madame.” He nodded under your hand and you watched his pupils dilate slightly. “Second, these trousers have to go.”

You moved down his body to unlace the front of his pants. There was already a bulge building and you almost salivated at unleashing it. You took your time, prolonging and exaggerating the tug to each loop of the leather strap. Just as his erection was about to break forth you looked up at him to see him craning his neck watching you. His jaw was tense and kept a rapt stare at your hands placed just outside his pants, daring you to pull the flaps back. And so, you gave a coy smile and moved to the foot of the bed. Gripping the cuff of each pant leg, you pulled his pants down slowly. So slowly in fact, that he groaned his pleasure at the sensation the leather trousers made sliding down his shaft as it extricated itself from its confines. That simple noise escaping his lips was a mixture of longing, desperation, and torture. And you relished it enough to feel the beginnings of your arousal pooling in your under things. His member twitched in the cool evening air, throbbing to the beat of his heart.

You jutted your hip out, placing a hand upon it looking at him sternly. “Oh, pet. Is this going to be too much for you?”

The light of the bedside lamp cast a shine on the wet trail dripping from his swollen tip. “No, Madame. I fear I may be too much for you, if I’m honest.”

You smiled. “I think I can handle a god, pet.”

A cold hand wound around your neck from behind and you tensed, a scream building in your throat. You hadn’t signed up for a threesome. You were supposed to be the one in control. Your eyes went wide with horror.

The voice behind you echoed in a strange fashion as it spoke in your ear and the body behind you pinned you to his with a hand placed between your breasts over your sternum. “Oh, I shall be far, far too much for you I’m afraid, Madame.” A sinister laugh rang quiet in your ear with no more substance than a specter. No breath accompanying it. It sounded so much like Loki you shuddered.


	2. The Specter

You turned your eyes from Loki and his mostly naked state and looked into a second pair of burning blue eyes as the mysterious figure peered at you from over your shoulder.

Your lips parted slightly trying to form the words and coming up with a struggle while your eyes widened. “Loki…” _But, how?_

The hand tightened its grip on your throat and the Loki-twin’s mouth formed a diabolical grin that sent a shiver down your spine. The hand on your sternum moved languidly down your ribcage and further still to the soft skin of your belly that peaked slightly from under your leather vest.

“Oh, Madame, do tell me. Have you ever had two gods at once?” Loki said with a smile from his bound position on the bed.

Your head whipped around at the sound of his voice, startled to still find him on the bed. “But…” You tried to clear your throat around the grip the clone gave you.

“I wouldn’t try to talk if I were you, _pet_.” The Loki-twin pulled you even tighter to himself tilting your head back onto his shoulder as his hand dipped into the waistband of your trousers teasing with long dexterous fingers in the hair it found there before cupping your sex. Your face grew hot as you felt him smirk into your hair at finding you already slick. “And _I_ won’t be calling you Madame. But, you may call me Master. Or, Your Majesty, should you prefer.”

You could feel his solid length pressing into the small of your back and had to bite back the urge to rub against it. You were determined to remain in control of the situation. You took a deep breath and cleared your throat. “This wasn’t the…” You squeaked out as the fingers digging into your trachea tightened further. You cast a glare at the clone as you continued. “Not part of the bargain, Loki. Stop this.”

He’d let you get it out, but then he tightened his grip enough to fully cut off your airway before using his grip to throw you face down on the bed between Loki’s very real thighs. You swiftly brought a hand to your sore and surely bruising neck while also flipping your hair out of your face to gape in shock at Loki.

“Sorry, Madame.” He leered down at you as his cock thrummed itself directly in your view of his face. “Sometimes my magic has a mind of it’s own, Madame.”

The clone’s hands sensually ghosted themselves over your hips and pulled you back a bit so that his still covered and confined erection could grind against your backside while you remained standing and bent to the bed. You heard him suck his breath in between his teeth at the friction. “Pet, I think I might be partial to this angle. Remain just so, will you?”

The clone’s hands wound their way to the belt loops of your leather trousers and began to tug them down revealing your simple white linen under garments which followed the way of the bottoms. He had you step out of them before looping his arms around your torso and pulling you back up against him. With one hand holding you by the throat once more you felt his other working the laces of your leather vest before peeling it off you entirely. The sudden bite of cold nimble fingers arched your back and made you gasp as his spectral hand cupped one of your exposed breasts.  
Loki watched enthralled as his clone displayed your naked form to him. The Loki-specter slowly moved his palm to your nipple, chilling it to harden with its ghostly cold before lazing a circle around it with a single finger. “Oh, pet. I fear my better self is in need of attention.” He gripped you by the back of the neck and slowly forced you onto your knees on the foot of the bed.


	3. Realization

The clone’s ghostly hand trailed away from its grip at the base of your neck to trail its way down to your breasts to join it’s match still on your other. Taking them in hand he gently took your nipples between his fingers pulling and twisting lightly and placed a kiss just below your ear. “Now, pet, continue where you left off.” He whispered hollow in your hair.

You whimpered a moan at his delicate hold on your nipples as they pinched more firmly before letting go when you pulled away from those cool fingers to lean forward onto your hands and knees. Those same cool fingers smoothed over your back and drew to a quick firm squeeze of your hips before leaving you to watch from behind. You could feel the Loki-twin’s eyes investigating your backside as well as what he could see of your heated, throbbing sex. You grazed a hand over Loki’s inner thigh as you reached toward his phallus. So slowly and benign your movement was, that you left a path of gooseflesh in your wake earning a shudder and a sharp inhale of breath. As you reached the base of his strained organ, it trembled at the mild touch before you were quickly pulled away by the clone.

He leaned over you covering your back with his torso and held a grip on the forearm you were using to reach with. You could feel that he’d lost his clothes and his wintry arousal found a place to nestle between your thighs just barely touching your mound. Your clit throbbed at the _almost_ -contact. “You’re meant to dominate my better half, I do believe. Wouldn’t do any good to just skip passed the teasing.”

He pushed himself back upright but left himself kneeling behind you with his cock brushing at your folds so softly while you began to tickle your nails up Loki’s thighs once more. This time, you brushed your fingers under his balls and watched as his cock jumped at the sensation. A mischievous smile played at your lips as you turned your hand quickly to score your nails down his inner thigh leaving four pink and slowly rising marks in their wake.  
The clone’s length spasmed in time with the originator’s and made full contact with your damp slit. You hissed to bite back a moan that attempted to escape your lips; you could do nothing to stop your eyes closing and sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.  
When your eyes eased open you looked up to see Loki gaping at you with an utterly enthralled expression. It occurred to you then; Loki enjoyed the cuckold fantasy. Enjoyed it but wouldn’t let another man perform it. The realization caused a sultry smile to grace your lips as you ground backward into the clone’s adamantine cock eliciting a moan from them both simultaneously before the clone’s hand gripped your hips with bruising force. You dropped your mouth to Loki’s inner thigh and slowly licked a languorous path up the pinking scratches while also pulling yourself further from the duplicate. The grip on your hips tried to pull you back but you bit down on the tender flesh of Loki’s milk white thigh. Once more you heard a harmony of noise from the men. The noise from behind you more indignant, while the one to your front was gasping. You cast a glace toward Loki’s face to find he’d thrown his head back and his hands gripped the silks so tight he looked ready to rip the bed posts from the frame.

“Look at me pet.” You commanded of him. “Only me, now, love.”

His half-dazed eyes met yours and he whispered, “Yes, Madame. Only you.” You just barely heard the quaver in his voice.

You kept your gazes locked and leaned yourself back until the head of the double’s phallus rested at your entrance. Loki’s lips parted and his jaw jutted forward as he took a deep breath watching your face intently, occasionally flicking a look at what you presumed was the copy’s face. Perhaps he was guiding the actions of the other in some imperceptible way.  
One of the hands gripping at your hips moved to the manhood at your entrance. He dipped into your moisture coating himself in your essence and you shuddered at the cold piece of the apparition's flesh as it wound circles over your clit periodically plunging just the tip into your depths. You squirmed involuntarily but fought to keep your eyes level with Loki’s before, finally, you were impaled upon the monstrous appendage. You had no way to stop the cry of ecstasy that roared from your throat when he'd sheathed himself in you, filling you completely and pressing against your cervix. You heard a guttural sound reverberate through you from both front and back parties causing a tremble that vibrated from your head to your toes as you fisted the bed sheets to ground yourself once more.


	4. Boy Toy

This wasn’t how you’d intended the night to go. You’d never even intended for him to penetrate you, but you had to figure that _technically_ **he** _wasn’t_ in you. The clone currently holding on to you unable to breath and buried to the hilt _technically_ wasn’t a real person at all. You had been determined to control the situation and therefor you would act as though the double were just another toy added to the routine. Loki could get his pleasure both ways, but more importantly, you could find new ways to tease him with his own doll.

“Oh, Loki. I think you might not live up to the standard…” You waggled your hips moving the staff inside you in a slow circle. “…that your counterpart is setting.” You gasped teasing him with the words. Hoping to imply that the cuckolding doll was somehow better than he could be if given the chance.

The double’s hands moved to your stomach before tracing their way to your hanging bosom. He pulled you forward and back just once with his new grip drawing a throaty moan from all three of you in chorus. The clone’s forehead momentarily rested between your shoulder blades and you felt phantom sweat sticky upon your skin. You had to wonder how he’d created the illusion so convincingly, the only difference between the double and the real thing was the double didn’t breathe and Loki was warm. You’d not seen the clone’s cock, but by feel alone you assumed it was just slightly bigger than Loki’s. You had to imagine this was how he saw himself, in his best light.

He took shuddering breaths between his words. “Now, pet. I believe you’re trying to insinuate my superiority.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I am.” You said with a timid smile.

“Then, I am glad.“ He pulled back and thrust into you again. You were _definitely_ going to feel that thrust again later as it went even deeper than the last, bruising your slippery inlet.

You found that the thrust had bounced your face closer to Loki’s length and you bit your lip to stifle a smirk as his eyes widened at the prospect of the touch. Your hair, dangling below you, stroked his thighs. You realized that Loki had shifted himself and that had he not, your mouth would already be on him. Your decision was made.

“Your Majesty?” You called over your shoulder letting your hair tickle over Loki’s thigh further.

He grunted his answer and emphasized with another shattering thrust.

“Would you do me the great honor of…” He thrusted into you again, this time squeezing at your breasts scraping a moan from your throat. Panting, you continued “Helping me lower his body so I could take him in my mouth?”

He grunted with a thrust once more. “Why would you want…” You gyrated your hips to distract him. It seemed to work because you could feel his mouth open against your back.

He took a few shaky breaths and then you felt his hands leave you in search of Loki’s ankles before he pulled him down the bed. Loki gasped at the action and your chin was bumped by a sudden spring of his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i'm doing well, or if you notice something off that should be fixed, please let me know! This is the first time i'm ever posting one of my fics, and it's my first smutty piece to date. I want to get it right if it can be helped.  
> ~Thanks!


	5. Lip-service

You smirked up at Loki staring directly into his wide eyes. He seemed both excited and apprehensive at this turn of events. The clone’s hands retook their position on your bosom as he began his slow assault inside you. It’s as though every thrust were doled out as a small measure to placate you into submission. Just enough to keep you going, but not enough ever satisfy.  
As he pressed you forward, your hair shifted repeatedly over Loki’s thighs and pelvis. You dipped your head lower with each motion until finally your lips meet the engorged and pulsating shaft just under you. You wet your lips and, in the process, just barely licked him as well. His jaw grew slack and his eyes darkened with lust. The clone breathed out what sounded almost like a growl and seemed to pick up his pace in a barely perceptible way. He’d gone from one thrust every twenty seconds to one per fifteen, if that.

You decided on a slight change in tactics that could greatly benefit you. Licking your lips once more you tilted your head just slightly so that as you bounced, your lips would skim over Loki’s appendage. Up and down you smoothed over him with your pout, with each thrust his jaw tensed as his gaze burned into yours. And with each graze of your lips the double thrusted harder, and if your count is right, faster.

The Loki-twin changed rhythm suddenly, slamming into you with a new angle and drew a low moan from you as your eyes closed tightly. The shock of the change caused your mouth to open with the sounds escaping your lips and you find that your tongue ran over Loki’s length in the process. His head slammed back into the mattress, the muscles in his arms coiled into hard cords beneath his skin, and his hips bucked up to meet your mouth. You had to jerk up and away from him to keep from maiming him with your teeth at his actions.

You tutted at him with a soft shake of your head. “No, love. Settle yourself, now.”

His head snapped up so that he can glare at you with unrestrained desire causing the muscles of his abdomen to bunch and strain. Sweat glistening over ever inch of him brought your mouth to water with the almost need to taste him. Instead of showing restraint, you casually descended your lips toward the crease leading between his groin and hip to do just what you wanted. You placed a kiss at the junction and his cock twitched catching itself on your hair. You smiled against his skin before taking a moment to move your hair out of your view of his face. You just caught the end of him letting his lip out from between his teeth and you notice a small dot of blood there spreading out.  
Reaching up to catch his chin in your hand, you grazed your thumb over the small wound, still glossy with his saliva, and seized it all on your digit. Slowly you traced the hand back down his body before taking your thumb in your mouth and sucking it clean. His pupils grew with hunger and his tongue darted out tasting the damage he’d inflicted himself as you did the same.  
You lowered your mouth to his flesh once more this time tasting the salt of his skin. He shivered involuntarily and groaned. You moved to the other joint and place a kiss there before letting your tongue lave softly up the crease. Your hair had fanned out over his length in the process and cause him to growl at that sensation before he hissed at the act of your tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling kind of stuck. Like, this chapter (part? idk) isn't even finished, but i just couldn't move it along. I KNOW where i'm trying to go, i just don't know how exactly to get there. So, i've a friend coming by this week end to help me talk it out til it gets there! Thanks for sticking with me, i promise to do my best by you guys and make my first smut the best i can! As always, comments are sorely welcome, and kudos are a total help! Both of those things help to keep me motivated, and i'm honestly not sure if i could find the will to continue without all of you! I love you, guys! <3


	6. Regaining Control

You smirked up with lips still upon his skin as he squirmed below you. “Like that, do you?” You murmured against him. You kissed his hip, higher this time. Trailing your nose along his skin you placed kisses from his hip to his navel. With each sweep of your lips, his muscles twitched, his cock bobbed, and your hair brushed against him in new ways drawing silent curses to whisper from his lips. You moved further up him and felt his doppelganger move with you attempting to keep himself inside you. Loki’s appendage jerked between your breasts as you brushed them up his pelvis along your path to his chest. Your nipples hardened at the sensation.

As you neared Loki’s sternum the apparition had to reposition or risk falling behind. His hands moved to your hips as he shifted his knees causing you to throw your hair over your shoulder and give him a look that would broach no objection. “No following. I’ll only be a minute, Your Majesty.” You purred and pulled yourself forward enough that he was extricated from your heat.

He let out a groan at the loss. Licking his lips, he gave a stinging slap to your backside. “Be quick, Kitten.”

You moved your legs over Loki’s and straddled him, resting your sex atop his before you continued your route of kisses to his neck. You paused there a minute, kissing and licking as he tried to grind against your clit. You lifted yourself so he had trouble finding the friction he sought against your slick apex while biting down on the flesh of his shoulder eliciting gasp. You could sense the eyes of the Loki-twin observing your folds. The sensation caused a pulse to ripple through you making your clit jump and you heard him react to it with a swift intake of breath.

Loki threw his head back and arched under you desperately seeking contact against you. “Please…” He begged in a whisper. “Please, Madame… I want…” He nearly sobbed with need.

Releasing him from your teeth you gazed down at him, assessing his features. His lids were low, his mouth was open and panting, his tongue darted out quivering to wet his lips. “Tell me.” You commanded. He writhed beneath you unable to find his words. “What is it that you want, pet?” You swooped down a second to lick his bottom lip. “I want to hear you say it.”

His jaw worked feverishly, trying to find a train of thought through the fog of his desire. “I want you.” He jerked his hips up, brushing his hips against your inner thighs and touching his member to your clit before bouncing back into the bed. “I need you, Madame. I want to feel you quake and quiver. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to lick you from toe to hairline and taste the givings of your quim. I want...” He gulped down a few breathes, obviously excited at the prospect of each suggestion he made. The thoughts tumbled out as fast as they came, it seemed.

The themes of his appetite brought the corner of your lips to twitch up with appreciation. “Oh, love. You’ll have all you desire in time.” You smoothed his hair back from his face and slowed to unstick a few strands that were caught in his perspiration. Then, you put some steel in your voice and gave a stiffness to your jaw as you let tightness enter your gaze. “But, I want what we agreed on. I want you to break for me, crumble like a house of cards. This is _my_ show. Now, put your ass back down on the bed and stop humping the air hoping I’ll fold.” His hips slumped and he let his body go slack. You could feel the tremble to his body under you as he tried with all his might to keep himself in control of his lust.

His voice was shaky as he answered your commands. “Yes, Madame. Anything for you, Madame.”

You smiled as you got off of him and scooted to the side of the bed letting your legs dangle a moment. Loki’s eyes followed you the whole way and his body bowed in your direction. He practically mewled as the prospect of your touch was lost to him by your distance.

You gathered your hair up against the crown of your skull and looked back at the clone. With a coy smile you spoke, “If it’s not too much trouble, Master, would you come here?"

He scampered off the bed with apparent enthusiasm and strolled until he was before you. “Yes, love? What would you like?”

You spread your legs, propping them up with your feet on the bedframe below as you settled back fanning your hair over Loki’s abdomen and rested your head on his stomach. Your lips parted and bloomed before him drawing his gaze to your glistening cunt. “Oh, You’re Majesty, I’d like to offer you a meal.”


	7. Letting Go and Holding On

The Loki-twin’s lips pulled back into a mischievous smile, his tongue perching itself on his bottom teeth. He gave a light chuckle before he spoke. “Oh, pet. How can I refuse such an appealing offer?”  
  
He placed his hands on your knees and lowered himself between your thighs. Taking one of your calves in hand he drew it up over his shoulder before leaning in to place an open-mouthed kiss upon your thigh. Tasting your flesh, he closed his eyes and let out a deep, breathless sigh. One hand wrapped around your leg to hold your hip, while his other dug fingers into the outside of your thigh trying to press his mouth harder into you. All the while his long curls tickled against the inside of your opposite leg. Licking, kissing and nipping he moved slowly towards your arousal.  
  
His eyes found yours as he cast a look up at you to gauge your reaction. Your mouth was open and you realized you were panting a bit. He held your gaze as he took the time to lick up the crease between your outer lip and the round of your thigh all the way to the crest of your hip. His hair trailed up with him and brushed against your sex causing you to drop your head back into Loki’s tensed abs. One of your hands fisted in the edge of the bed and the other found its way to Loki’s throat. Squeezing slightly as the clone took a nip at the skin of your hip, you elicited a low growl and felt a corresponding rumble under your hand. The sweet vibrations drew a smirk up one side of your mouth. You looked to your side to assess Loki’s expression. What you found there was a mix of excitement and desire in doses high enough to amp your smirk up to a full-blown grin.  
  
You decided to tempt fate and clamped your fingers deeper into the supple flesh of Loki’s neck. You were rewarded with a swift bite to your inner thigh. You hissed and diverted your look to take in the curling upper lip of the doppelganger with his teeth clenched firmly over your skin. He growled as you slackened your hold on Loki’s neck. As reward for your acquiescence the clone ran the flat of his tongue in a long languorous movement over your vulva. You shuddered out a moan and found yourself pressing your nails lightly into Loki’s throat. Your hand shook as you attempted restraint against your own desire to dig your nails in.  
  
A smile spread over the face between your legs and you watched as his tongue darted over his lips and his eyes roved over your womanhood. He looked like a man starved, and as seeming compensation for your obedience he dipped his head to his meal and brought his tongue to a point circling a single time around your throbbing clit. Your hips bucked under him and he held you down with a single hand.  
  
Leaving his slightly parted lips against your slick heat he whispered against you, “You can squirm, you can even scream for me. But you can’t get away from this. Now...” The vibration of his lips and the warmth of his breath against your sensitivity had you writhing even more. “Just submit to it.” His hand pressed even harder driving you down into the mattress. Flexing his fingers to assert dominance his hand gripped into your hip.  
  
The next few moments were a haze of sensations. You'll never be fully certain you know what exactly happened next.  
  
His lips, tongue and even teeth assault your most sensitive parts. His hands became vise grips holding you down against the mattress, and yet somehow they still seemed to find your breasts in the fray. Your nipples were taught with the pleasure of his nimble frosty fingers. On occasion, you felt the sting of a bite or a keen slap against your thigh anytime your grip on Loki's throat became too tight for the clone's liking. Your legs spread themselves wide, seemingly of their own accord, and your head swam in a daze.  
  
And, then, all at once it stopped.  
  
No hands, no lips, no teeth... And with a whimper you realized; Also, no tongue.


End file.
